


Fireworks In My Sky

by CloakedSparrow



Series: R & R [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dry Humping, Fireworks, Fireworks Kink, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Underage Sex, Not sex related, Post-Mission, Pre-Game(s), Rude-centric, Size Difference, Teenage Reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude thought nothing could rival the beauty of fireworks...until he saw them reflected off Reno's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks In My Sky

Rude was pleased to return to the small hotel room that he and Reno were sharing while on their current mission. Not only was he feeling the usual relief and sense of accomplishment that came with the completion of an assignment, but also they had wrapped everything up at the perfect time. That meant they had finished the job earlier than expected, but not enough to warrant the extra costs of bringing them home earlier than their already planned travel accommodations. 

Therefore, the two Turks would be spending the next two evenings and the day in between here, in a small but pleasant hotel in Costa del Sol. More importantly, today happened to be the fourth of Shichi-gatsu, and their room’s little terrace was positioned perfectly to view the fireworks display that the city held over the water every year in honor of the holiday.

Until he had joined the Turks in his teens, Rude had visited his grandparents in Costa del Sol every summer with his parents. For him, the highlight of those vacations had always been the fireworks during their annual family barbecue. It was during his first such vacation that his father had noticed his fondness for pyrotechnics, causing the man to be more entertained than annoyed when Rude was suspended from school for making explosives in his advanced science class years later. 

The bald man was pulled from the memories by the familiar sound of multiple firecrackers erupting. He allowed a small smile to grace his features as he headed toward the terrace. The smile faded when a slight body rammed into his own large frame halfway across the room. 

The brawny man caught his partner by the shoulders and only staggered back a step and a half before steadying them both. 

“Easy Reno; you’ll upset your injury.” He moved one of his hands from the teen’s shoulders to his hip, intending to turn him so he could check said injury. The teen had been hurt while covering Rude and the man could not help but feel slightly responsible for making sure he healed well.

Reno quickly batted Rude’s hand from his side and grabbed the front of the man’s coat, pulling down hard. “Get down!” he hissed.

He two had been partners for years and Rude had learned to trust the little redhead’s instincts as strongly as his own over the course of that time. Thus, without any question, he immediately dropped into a crouch and turned towards the wall, shoving the smaller male between himself and the barrier. He braced one hand against the wall beside Reno’s head and rested his free hand over his rarely used gun. The blue-eyed teen placed his left hand over his EMR while settling the right hand over Rude’s bicep to brace himself. Both Turks were clearly ready to pounce any second.

Two pairs of well-trained ears strained as eyes tried to adjust in the fading light. Rude frowned slightly when another round of fireworks sounded off, drowning out any sounds that might have been the cause for his partner’s alerted state. The frown increased when Rude suddenly felt Reno’s grip tighten on his arm.

Glancing down at his partner, Rude saw that Reno’s brows had furrowed a little, his mouth was open slightly and his eyes were shifting but unseeing. The bald man recognized that expression. It meant the teen could tell that something was off but could not place just what that something was. 

Then Rude realized what Reno was trying to work out, and mentally slapped himself for not figuring it out right away.

Since meeting the wiry redhead, Rude had slowly learned that the boy and his mother had scraped by in a shitty apartment in a bad neighborhood of the slums until she died while Reno was still quite young. The blue-eyed boy had somehow survived on the streets on his own until the Turks had picked him up, ignoring the fact that he was too young since no one was going to complain on his behalf. 

Reno’s childhood was speckled with memories of gunfire, explosions and screams of terror, not fireworks and laughter at barbecues. To his unfamiliar ears, the sound of multiple firecrackers probably sounded like a barrage of explosions in the distance. 

Rude gently grabbed his partner’s shoulders again, hoping the grip felt more comforting than defending. He spoke quietly, ever one to make certain before acting. “Reno, have you ever seen fireworks?”

Blue eyes shot up to meet Rude’s right away, even through the dark glasses. The younger Turk always managed to do that and the older had long since given up on trying to figure out how he did it. 

Reno replied softly. “What, like the flashy numbers you throw together for quick jobs?”

Taking that as his answer, Rude began to stand. He moved slowly, pulling the teenager up with him. “No.”

Always one for action over words, Rude turned Reno and then began to lead his partner to the terrace. “Here.”

Despite his confusion and concern for what was happening, Reno allowed the large man to guide him, trusting that he knew what he was doing. 

Rude stopped so that Reno was standing at the edge of the terrace, facing the sea. The bald man kept a light hold of his upper arms, nodding toward the distant waves when the blue-eyed teen turned his head and looked up at him. “Look there.”

Exercising the patience and silence that most did not know he possessed, Reno looked in the direction his partner indicated. The two Turks only had to wait a moment before the familiar sound broke the silence of the night once more as the sky filled with the pyrotechnics that sent small jolts of excitement through the larger male. 

The redhead had tensed slightly at the first burst, and Rude in turn reinforced his grip on the younger Turk’s arms. But then the teen relaxed as he watched the various hues spread across the sky and sea. 

“That is awesome, yo.” Reno twisted his body slightly to look up and over his shoulder at his partner, a bright grin gracing his lips.

Rude nodded his agreement and moved to stand beside the blue-eyed teen, who chuckled softly. “Now I feel stupid. Sorry ‘bout trying to knock you down back there.”

“No need to feel stupid.” The bald man commented, still watching the sky and feeling another rush of adrenalin as another round of fireworks sounded. “It isn’t your fault you didn’t know, and that reaction would have saved my ass if it had been what you thought.”

The redhead nodded. “I guess.” 

Rude turned his head to glance at the smaller male as the next set of fireworks went off, briefly giving the teen’s fair skin a bluish hue while his hair and tattoos gained a purple tint. The soft blue of his eyes took on a bolder shade and then seemed to sparkle as they reflected the final shimmers of the set. 

“You okay, Aibou?” The younger male questioned, causing Rude to realize he had been staring. “You look kinda funny, yo. …And you‘re breathing kinda hard.”

“It’s the fireworks,” Rude wondered why that felt like a lie. Pyrotechnics _had_ always effected him like this. “I’ve always loved them.”

Reno nodded lightly, already knowing of his partner’s fondness for explosives, but stopped suddenly as his eyes moved from the newest eruption of fireworks to Rude, who was still looking at him. “Then why aren’t you watching ‘em?”

The bald man tapped Reno’s goggles, which in truth, he had just realized were still on the teenager’s forehead. “I am.”

The redhead chuckled lightly. “Don’t you think the real thing would be better, yo? ...And why don’t you take off your shades for once? Isn’t it dark enough not to bother you?”

The large man simply nodded, now enraptured by the way the newest explosion of purple turned the other Turk’s eyes into a bright periwinkle before shimmering down to their usual, but just as beautiful, blue. 

Before Rude could fully wrap his head around the fact that he had just thought of Reno’s eyes as _beautiful_ , the redhead reached up and carefully removed the sunglasses from his face. Then he smiled up at the older man gently. “There; how’s that?”

Warm hazel eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the change before Rude found himself staring at the younger Turk once again. He knew he had to have gazed upon his partner at least once before without the dark lenses. But if he had, he was also sure he would have remembered how vibrant the young man appeared without the shades muting his unique coloring. In the soft light of the evening, Reno’s fair skin appeared to have a subtle glow, which changed hues whenever the fireworks sounded. His red hair seemed as bright as the firecrackers themselves. His eyes were incredibly striking when complimented by his vivid red hair and matching tattoos. 

“Huh, you have really nice eyes.” Reno commented softly, looking at Rude’s face as though committing it to memory. The bald man stiffened slightly upon hearing thoughts so close to his own spoken aloud. 

Reno‘s eyes widened ever so slightly, and Rude just managed to make out a soft flush on his cheeks before the next round of fireworks camouflaged it. “Sorry, yo…didn’t mean anything by it.”

The bald man blinked, momentarily confused by his partners words and suddenly unsure appearance. Then he realized that the younger Turk probably thought the reaction to his words had been for a different reason. He also realized that he could easily use that misinterpretation to step away from the growing situation…and it was _definitely_ a situation. Rude was not quite sure what was happening. His pulse was racing, he was breathing as though he were running a marathon and his mind was lagging as though he were drowning. 

Somehow, he knew it was more than just the fireworks causing this reaction. 

“Sorry.” Reno repeated, voice casual as he turned to look at the fireworks display while taking a small step away from the large man. It was a testament to how well Rude could read his partner that he could tell the redhead was still upset at all. 

Rude felt another jolt, once which he knew had nothing to do with the fireworks. This was a feeling he had known once before...and had tried to avoid since he learned that explosives aren’t the only thing that can blow up in your face with no warning. However, this time it was different; more vibrant and sure, like Reno himself. 

That is when it hit Rude that this _was_ different, because this was _Reno_. 

The taller male turned to face his partner. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“I didn’t mean to freak you out, yo.” The younger Turk didn't turn too look at Rude again. 

“You didn’t.” Another burst of color from the firecrackers lit up Reno’s face and Rude found his eyes tracing the fine profile. “Reno, look at me.”

The smaller Turk turned his head and raised his eyes to obey his partner, their eyes locking immediately. This time, they were both actually aware of the eye contact. Reno blinked languidly before repeating the action more swiftly and then raising his eyebrows slightly in question. 

He cleared his throat quietly before speaking. “Something up, Aibou?”

Rude’s heart was beating so hard he could feel his pulse in his throat and loins, the latter of which was growing uncomfortably restricted as his body reacted to both the redhead and the firecrackers. He cleared his throat as well and adjusted his tie. “It isn’t just the fireworks.”

Reno cocked his head slightly and blinked slowly before rolling his eyes toward the sea, watching as another wave of firecrackers erupted. He did not appear to see them though; his eyes were distant as he quickly worked out what his taciturn partner had just meant. Finally, his head snapped back to the taller man and his eyes locked onto Rude’s unusually exposed ones. For once, the redhead seemed stunned into silence.

For a few seconds, neither moved; Rude was not sure what he should do. His rapid pulse and uncomfortably ignored erection were causing some primal part of his psyche to stir. At the same time, the vision before him and sudden realization of how his partner affected him was causing a long dormant part of his heart to thaw. 

Oddly enough, both reactions seemed to rear up the bald man’s possessive side. He had no idea how to respond to that without scarring the object of these desires. 

The big man’s thoughts came to a sudden pause as Reno, moving leisurely, turned so that he and Rude were facing one another completely. Their gazes were still locked soundly. 

Continuing to move slowly, as though giving the large man time to stop him for any reason, Reno braced one hand against taller man’s chest before closing his eyes and standing tiptoe as he stretched his neck to place a soft kiss on his partner’s lips. 

Just as slowly as he had moved up, Reno settled back on the ground, took a small step back, and opened his eyes. They met Rude’s once more and he kept his hand on the strong chest. He could no doubt feel the older man‘s thundering heartbeats. “Was that okay?” he asked softly. 

The jolt that shot through Rude when the younger male’s lips touched his was powerful enough to shame a thousand fireworks. He knew immediately that _this_ was worth every risk. At the same time, something told him that he did not have to worry about this particular little firecracker burning him. For the first time, his heart, mind, and enlarged member each landed on the same page.

“That was okay,” he answered with a small nod. The bald man then raised one hand the run the backs of his fingers over Reno’s fine hair. “But I know we can do better than okay.” Rude’s hand turned to gently but firmly grip the back of the smaller man’s head and tilt it up while he brought his own down to capture Reno’s mouth with his. 

Reno responded within the span of a heartbeat, gripping the front of the older Turk’s coat with both hands and shifting his head while opening his mouth as he felt Rude’s tongue brush over his lips.

The bald man wrapped his other arm around the redhead, pulling the smaller body tight against his own as he deepened the kiss. Reno’s hands released their death grip on Rude’s coat and slid up his chest to wrap around the taller man’s neck as well as he could, their simultaneous efforts bringing their bodies flush against one another’s. 

Rude released a rubbery sigh into the kiss as his now extremely sensitive erection was pinned by Reno’s toned stomach. When the brawny man shifted slightly to create more friction, he was pleased and further turned on by the wanton gasp his partner released as his thigh rubbed against the younger man’s own hard-on. Their kiss renewed with vigor. Rude ran his fingers through Reno’s bright red hair before wrapping the other arm around the redhead’s wiry form; his large frame practically engulfing the smaller one, though neither seemed to have any complaints. 

Thinking something that could only vaguely be rationalized as _mine_ , if Rude had been in any state to bother, the large man lowered one arm to grip under Reno’s ass to lift him. He tightened his other arm around the younger male’s scrawny torso and held him so that his waist was braced against the balustrade as slender yet powerful legs wrapped around Rude’s hips loosely. A guttural groan emitted from the large man and mixed with the redhead’s sensuous moan in the slip of air between their lips as their stimulated groins rubbed against each other’s.

Rude’s rational mind yielded to the primitive part of him. His consciousness became engulfed in wave after wave of pure sensations. Reno’s taste. The distant sounds of the fireworks. Reno’s soft gasps and moans. The hint of color and light breaking through Rude’s closed eyelids as the sky lit up from the firecrackers. Reno’s touch. The tell-tale scent of gunpowder mixing with pheromones, sweat, and Reno’s own unique aroma. 

These became the center of the bald man’s awareness. 

The brawny man felt more than heard the blue-eyed teen gasp his name into his mouth. He responded by opening his eyes and drawing his head back slightly so he could look at Reno’s face. The redhead’s fair skin was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, his lips were swollen and darkened into a deep rose as they parted a little while he panted lightly, and his eyes reflected all of the want and affection and that Rude himself felt as they met his gaze through long lashes and heavy lids. Reno moaned out Rude’s name softly as his back arched, seemingly of its own accord.

Rude released a pleased growl as he leaned in to claim Reno’s mouth again. This time however, he kept the kiss less frantic as he pulled his new lover against him as firmly as was possible. Keeping as much affection into the passionate kiss as his otherwise occupied mind could manage, Rude ground against the slight frame harder until he felt a different sort of heat gather where Reno’s erection was pressed against his and the younger male broke the kiss as he cried out Rude’s name. 

The wiry redhead met Rude’s pace and even held it as he came, riding out the sudden nuptive moment while he pressed his face into his partner’s shoulder. Only seconds afterwards, Rude threw his head back and released a groan that resembled the little redhead’s name as his own orgasm struck. 

Bright lights burst behind the bald man’s eyelids, fueled by the power of his release until they outshone the fireworks still raging across the sky. 

Rude dropped his head atop Reno’s and both simply held onto each other while their heart rates steadied enough for their heads to clear. The bald man felt a primal and possessive sense of accomplishment and pleasure while the haze remained in his mind, as though he had somehow marked the younger male as his. The feeling lingered even as his rational part of his brain began to take control again. 

After his breath slowed to a soft pant, Rude lifted his head and adjusted his grip on the smaller man so he could stroke his hair again. 

Reno raised his head to look at Rude, his eyes gentle and his abused lips turned in a soft smile. His fingers caressed the back of Rude’s neck lightly. Another round of fireworks sounded, and the redhead giggled quietly, causing Rude to grin slightly and arch a questioning eyebrow.

“You were right, Aibou,” the blue-eyed teen murmured. “That was definitely better than okay, yo.”

The large man’s grin broadened and he placed a chaste kiss on the younger Turk’s lips. He lifted Reno slightly more to seat him on the balustrade, keeping him in a loose embrace and standing between his knees. Rude paused as the smile left Reno’s eyes and turned almost shy on his lips. 

The brawny man’s own grin died on his lips. “Reno?”

The younger Turk watched his partner’s face closely. His hands resting against the brawny man’s chest once more. His voice held a touch of nervousness as he asked, “That was better than okay…right, yo?”

Rude’s grin returned. He knew that in time, Reno would be able to read him in these situations as well as he could in any other. “That was immensely better.”

The tentativeness faded from Reno’s features and he smiled lightly once again. He languidly glided the fingertips of one hand up to trace small patterns on the taller man’s bald head. “So…we’re gonna do that again sometime?”

Rude blinked, but then nodded and caressed the redhead‘s face, understanding what the slight Turk was actually asking. Reno knew Rude was monogamous once he entered a relationship, but he was not above the occasional fling. Considering Rude had not wanted a relationship for some time now, and that the blue-eyed teen knew how he got when it came to explosives, he could not blame his partner for wanting to be sure about what just transpired between them. “Yeah. well, if you want it. You know how I work.”

Reno smiled back at his partner. “Yeah, I’m yours, yo. No sharing, no take-backs. I wouldn’t want it like that anyway.” 

“Good.” Rude smiled lightly at the smaller male before leaning forward to meet Reno halfway for another kiss. This one was slower, each with a hand on the other face and their tongues slowly moving together. When their mouths parted, Rude still held Reno against him, resting his head on the shorter male’s as they watched the grand finale of the fireworks display. 

“Hey, Aibou…?” Reno’s voice gently broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. 

Rude made a sound in his throat that the younger Turk recognized as a go-ahead. “Thanks for showing me what fireworks are.”

Rude smiled and kissed the top of the wiry teen’s head. “Anytime, Aibou.”

He could practically feel his new lover smile as he watched the last of the fireworks shimmer and fade. H did not mind though; the one he was holding onto was going to be lighting up his life for quite some time if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
